


TLC

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [34]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Ryan looking after him, Stephen being looked after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the very lovely fredbassett's birthday and  primeval100's “flu season” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Written for the very lovely fredbassett's birthday and primeval100's “flu season” challenge.

Stephen hated being ill. Almost as much as he hated being looked after.

Not that he had much experience with either – his parents were of the “suck it up and don't complain” variety. But after a dive into a lake to save a toddler, he really had no choice.

“Drink this,” Ryan said, handing Stephen a mug.

Sceptically, Stephen did. Hints of honey and lemon hit the back of his throat. Ryan smiled as Stephen sighed in pleasure, and when he tucked Stephen in and kissed his forehead, Stephen decided that there were some perks to being ill, after all.


End file.
